Do You Believe Me Now?
by DemonRider404
Summary: Shippo and his friends ask Miroku what Inuyasha and Kagome do on the other side of the well. Not knowing, he comes up with his own answer. How does that end? And how does Kagome end up in seriously hot water with Inuyasha, along with several other issues?
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Yo, peeps!**

**Kagz: Hi.**

**DR: I really wish I-**

**Kagz: Owned us. We know.**

**DR: Nah. I've given up on that. I know I never will. I just meant I really wish I had a giant box of Skittles.**

**Kagz: Oh.**

**Summer: SKITTLES!**

**DR: Yikes, Summer, I don't have any.**

**Summer: Well, it's the least you could do after deciding to OWN me!**

**DR: Hey, I made you up, I own you. Deal with it. I'll give you some Skittles or something in this next story.**

**Summer: YAY!**

**Note:**

AaBbCc - Normal Text/Narration

"AaBbCc" - Normal Dialogue

_AaBbCc -_ Character's thoughts

_**AaBbCc** _- Character's Conscience

Do You Believe Me Now?

Shippo, a young fox demon of about eight years, once again watched Inuyasha and Kagome leap into the well that took them to Kagome's time, in the year 1997. The mystical violet-blue light surrounded them before they disappeared into the Modern Era. Then, once he was sure they were safe and gone, he began to walk back to Kaede's village.

As he walked he wondered what it was like on Kagome's side of the mysterious Bone-Eater's Well. Was it peaceful there, or the opposite? Kagome and Inuyasha often described the place as hectic and noisy. Them having been there several times, he decided to take their word for it.

He was getting closer to the village. Were there demons in Kagome's world? She often told him no, but he wanted to go over there and see for himself. Too bad he wasn't able to pass through. Knowing that the two were deeply in love (and still in denial after about 7 or 8 frustrating months,) he thought that maybe Kagome and Inuyasha were able to pass through because they were meant for each other; maybe the Well wanted them to be together more often. Shippo smiled at the thought. Inuyasha and Kagome, happily ever after. He grinned wider.

Shippo's face almost split in half from his smile when he imagined them in a bedroom, all alone, kissing passionately.

_Kagome and Inuyasha must be having a lot of fun right now, without me to bother them, _Shippo thought.

Then it hit him. What exactly _did_ Kagome and Inuyasha do on Kagome's side of the well?

"Yo!" called a female voice from in front of him. Shippo stopped and looked up from the ground to see his best friend, Sommeranda. A lot of people called her Summer for short.

The young girl was grinning and waving at him.

Summer was a beautiful, 12-year-old girl with blood read, waist-length hair that blew behind her in the breeze. Her big eyes were the cutest forest green. Her teeth were perfect, and her voice was beautiful, especially when she sang. Shippo blushed, knowing he couldn't help but be attracted to her. But he would never admit that he loved her, for fear that Inuyasha would tease him about it.

Behind her fiery head of hair, Shippo could see the small village, where he knew Summer's sisters Dory, a girl with vibrant blue hair and eyes, and brunette Autumn were waiting.

Shippo continued on, meeting Summer halfway She was about a foot taller than him. She and her sisters were tall for their age. They were only twelve, but they were almost as tall as Kagome, who was 16.

"Hi," Shippo said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Summer giggled and said, "Hi, Shippo. C'mon, Dory and Autumn are waiting!"

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the village.

* * *

It was 5:30 pm. Kagome had gotten home from school about two and a half hours ago and was working on her homework. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in her room, discussing where they might find the next jewel shard.

"We may just have to start out blind," Kagome said.

"Again?" Inuyasha asked. "Why can't this be like in those murder mysteries of yours, where there's ALWAYS another clue?"

"Because," Kagome said, writing down the answer to another math problem, "That's fictional. This is real life." _I only wish my life was like the movies, where the right couples always get their happily ever after at the end._

Glancing at Inuyasha, she thought, _Okay, is it just me, or is he majorly hot?_

_**It's just you**_**.**

_You Sure?_

_ **Yep. He's not just HOT. Where the hell did you get that idea?**_

_ No clue. So, he's not majorly hot?_

_ **Nope. He's dead sexy is what he is.**_

She glanced at him again and giggled slightly. This did not go unnoticed by the hanyou sitting by her bed. He narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to the side.

Her alter ego started up again.

_**I wonder how big...**_

Kagome hit herself in the head to make it shut up. What the hell was she thinking, anyway? He was a lot older than her.

"Kagome?"

She almost jumped when she heard her name called into the silent room. She looked over at Inuyasha.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Is that the only word you know now?"

In fact, Kagome hadn't even been listening. She was too busy daydreaming about Inuyasha. She knew she liked him, maybe even loved him, but did he feel the same way? She was so caught up in her imagination wondering what it would be like to kiss him that she hadn't heard a word he said.

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha said, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Kagome shook her head to return to reality.

"Well, uh...no."

"That's what I thought. Come to think of it, what were you thinking of?"

Kagome turned around in her computer chair to face her homework.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell you that."

Inuyasha got up and walked toward her. The back of her chair was too high for him to embrace her from behind, as he often did when trying to get her to do things his way, so her simply turned her chair around, knelt down in front of her, and looked her straight in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Please?" he pleaded in a whisper.

"I was...just thinking about..."

Inuyasha smirked slightly, waited to be mentioned. Kagome sighed.

"Where we should start off when we get back," she finished, turning back around. Inuyasha was not fooled. He lifted a few strands of hair from her left ear and took pleasure in the way she tensed when he put his lips next to it.

"You're lying to me," he whispered.

* * *

"So," Autumn broke the awkward silence that had settled shortly after Summer had returned with Shippo.

"What is it, Autumn?" Dory asked, her deep blue dress shimmering in the sun.

Dory's real name was Nymphadora, but she didn't like the name, and she made it perfectly clear that if anyone called her Dora, they would suffer a very painful death involving a rope, duct tape, lots of water, and possibly a penknife.

Summer, Dory and Autumn were three of a group of four Sprytes, all of which were sisters. Sprytes were demons in the form of young, elven-looking girls, with the pointy ears and everything, who controlled the four elements, Water, Earth, Air, and Fyre (one of each in every "Family"). Fire was spelled Fyre where the Sprytes came from, but it was the same thing.

The queen of the Sprytes, Nyoko, had the power over all Life on Earth. It was said that whenever someone or something died, their spirit went up to her, was checked for sin, and then sent to its appropriate haven. Those who died natural deaths and were pure of sin were sent to one area of Heaven. Those who died unnaturally, from sickness, etc., or had their lives taken unwillingly, were sent to a different area of Heaven, as long as their spirit was pure. Those condemned with sin were sent to Hell, natural death or not. No one knew what Nyoko looked like as no one had ever seen her.

Summer had power over Fyre. She was very pretty and attracted a lot of guys, but they knew better than to mess with her. Despite her small proportions, she could take out the toughest guys in school in half a blow of her fist. That fact had earned her quite a reputation. She was the one who did the most damage in battle, setting the enemy on fire, shielding the good guys with a wall of it, and yanking down fire tornadoes and lightning (The power of Storm counted as Fyre.), all while singing American Ride.

Dory, the Water nymph of the family, was fairly strong too, just not as much as Summer. She could use her magical powers to strangle or whip someone with her Water Whip, or call up a piranha and have it eat you alive. Her personality was stuck between Autumn's quiet, innocent, and amiable nature and Summer's loud, highly reputed temperament. She usually stayed out of battle unless she was really needed. She was normally the one to provide them with food for dinner.

Autumnia, a.k.a Autumn, controlled the Earth. She never talked much, unlike Summer, who was just about the most talkative, not to mention verbose, person anyone had ever met. Autumn could sense the life auras of things from trees to animals to humans, to tell if they were alive. She tried her best to be passive aggressive, and mostly did things like stunning and blinding spells during battle, because she hated killing; However, if she was pissed enough, she could make a tree branch fall on you before putting it back up as to not kill the tree.

Nyx, her full name Nyxius, the Air Spryte in their family, was their bitter enemy. The cocky, white-haired girl had always envied Summer and her "Bad Girl" rep. She wanted to be up there, in her place, and bring her down a notch. The only way to do that would be to prove she was stronger, so she had been trying, to no avail, to kill her. Every battle, no matter how far away she lead Summer, it always, ALWAYS ended up seven (or maybe eight) to one.

"Well," Autumn said, flipping her brown braid over her shoulder, "Has anyone ever noticed that no matter how many questions people ask and get answered, there's always more to learn?"

"Like, is there really a black hole at the center of the universe?" Summer asked.

"Precisely."

"Why was the world created in the first place?" Dory asked.

"How many stars are there?" Summer asked another question.

"How old is the Earth?"

"What's the purpose of living beings?"

Summer and Dory continued to shoot their questions back and forth. Finally, Shippo piped up.

"What exactly do Inuyasha and Kagome do on the other side of the well?"

The girls stared at the small, orange-haired fox demon for a second, then Summer spoke.

"You know, I hadn't thought of that before. Why don't we find out?"

"Well, how?" Shippo asked. "We can't pass through the well."

"Yes we can," Summer said, "How the hell do you think we go to school?" Summer was only twelve, but she used swearwords like Inuyasha did. Every now and then, she even dropped an F-bomb.

Summer, Dory, and Autumn all went to the same high school as Kagome. Yes, high school. They were young, age twelve to be exact, but they were too intelligent for their own good.

"Speaking of which," Shippo said, "Shouldn't you three be there?"

"Nope," Summer said, "I told Kagome to tell the staff we were sick today. I mean, we all need a break every now and then, right?"

"We could ask what they do on that side," Dory said, trying to keep from changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, Dory, we just walk up to Kagome and Inuyasha when they get back, 'Hey, guys, mind if we ask a question that's probably personal and probably has to do with your sexual relationship, which you two deny having?' That's a _great _plan, Dory." Sarcasm seethed from Summer's voice as she said the last sentence.

"Well, maybe someone else knows."

"Wouldn't you guys know?" Shippo asked, "I mean, you two are over there practically all the time."

"Yes, but we don't spy on them," Summer said.

Just then, Miroku, the amorous, rather perverted monk that had been with them for a while, passed by. There were no other adults around.

The girls and Shippo ran up to him. "Hey, Miroku!"

"What is it, children?"

"Can we ask you something?" 


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer:  
DR: You know, if I owned you-**

**Inu: You don't, so don't even start.**

**DR: You suck. At least I have characters I DO own that are waiting for me, not to mention the guest actor that's coming in this chapter, who I also own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings**

"Aww, but it's always so easy to persuade you to tell me what you're thinking!"

"Not when you pull that on me...I really wish you wouldn't" Kagome shivered. It always made her uncomfortable when he whispered in her ear like that.

"Why don't you like it when I do that?"

"It...it unnerves me..."

It was silent for a little while. Then Kagome's mother broke it.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinnertime!"

"Okay!" Kagome called as she jumped from her chair and hurried downstairs.

Inuyasha sighed as he followed her at a walk, heading down the stairs to the kitchen, where the robust aroma of her mother's steak and potatoes filled his sensitive nostrils.

All of a sudden a vision popped into his head. He stopped in mid-step and zoned out, wondering...

Would she let him?

She was only 16. She had told him that women having children at her age wasn't exactly smiled upon in this era.

Well, what if they didn't get that far?

With how hot she was, he probably wouldn't be able to resist. He and his human side argued for a while.

_What if I...__**No**__...But if she...__**Not a chance in Hell**__...How about if I...__**I seriously doubt it**__...There's always that off-chance..._

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha broke out of his trance to see Kagome at the foot of the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Huh...oh, yeah."

He continued down the steps and followed Kagome into the kitchen, trying to keep from staring at her breasts. Finally, they reached the kitchen, sat down and ate.

* * *

Dory, Autumn, and Shippo stared at Miroku in complete confusion, Summer in shock.

"Your...not...serious...?" Summer asked once she found her voice.

"Yes, I am, Summer. Inuyasha and Kagome spend a lot of their time doing what we like to call 'making love.'"

The kids had asked Miroku what Kagome and Inuyasha do on the other side of the well, even though Summer saw that it was easily a bad idea (She was able to see the future), and he told them they made love. Summer, being the only one who knew what it meant, was horrified.

**Flashback Begins**

_"What do you want to ask, my dear children?" Miroku asked._

_ "Well," Shippo began, "We were wondering..."_

_ "...What do Inuyasha..." Dory continued the sentence._

_ "...And Kagome do..." Autumn added._

_ "...In her era?" Summer finished._

_ They were all so excited that they couldn't help taking turns finishing the sentence._

_ Miroku didn't know, so he decided to make up his own answer..._

**Flashback Ends**

"Like, what...the...FUCK!" Summer screamed.

"Summer!" Dory and Autumn exclaimed at the same time. They had been trying to help Summer with her language problem, but so far, nothing was working. Dory tugged on Summer's sharp ear, which she knew was sensitive.

"OW!" Summer yelled as Dory pulled her ear.

"Uh...Miroku," Shippo said, "What's...Making love?"

"Well, Shippo, making love is -"

_SMACK!_

Sango the Demon Slayer had arrived. The kids preferred to call her the Perverted Monk Slayer, seeing as she hit him more than she did the demons. She had come up behind Miroku, hearing what he was saying, and smacked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Don't talk to the kids about that," she said, "You'll scar them for life, you sick monk!"

The children giggled quietly, then Dory saw where Miroku's hand was going. "Ahem," she said, motioning to Sango with her head.

The kids burst out laughing when she left him with a deep red hand print on his face.

* * *

"I...CAN'T...BELIEVE...THEM!" Summer screamed, her yell echoing in the forest.

"Now, now, Summer," Autumn said quietly, "you're scaring the trees. And me."

"WELL IF YOU KNEW -"

"Summer."

Summer took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry," she said, calming down a lot. "It's just...Do you know what - No, you don't, and I'm not going to tell you."

Dory spoke up, "Say, why don't we go play Hide-and-Go-Seek?"

"Okay."

"1-2-3 NOT IT!" Dory yelled. Autumn soon followed, then Shippo, and Summer said it last, meaning she was It. She closed her eyes, covered her ears, and then faced the nearest cedar to disable her dog-like sense of smell, beginning to count as the others scrambled for hiding places.

"1...2...3...4..."

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? Hello?"

Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face, but nothing happened. Her eyes were glazed over, completely zoned out. He snapped his fingers. Nothing. He leaned in and put his lips next to her ear.

"Psst!"

Kagome jumped, glaring at him.

"Inuyasha! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Nice of you to join us," Inuyasha said, smiling slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kiss off."

He smiled. "I was hoping to wait, but if you can't, I'd be happy to oblige you here and now." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She glared at him and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome, no violence at the table," her mother said, looking at her warningly.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, mother."

"I think she only does that to hide her feelings," Sota, her 10-year-old little brother, commented.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Admit it, Sis, you're in loooooooove!"

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"Don't try to deny it. You like him!"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome jumped up from her seat and glared menacingly at her little brother.

"Since when?" she hissed between her teeth.

"That's _exactly _what I'm talking about! You're protecting yourself too much. You've liked him since, like, forever."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Her mother had told her repeatedly not to swear in front of Sota, and she didn't want to get busted again. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and counted to ten. She wished her father was here. He would always take Kagome's side.

She opened her eyes.

"I'll be in my room," she said, walking away and up the stairs. Once Inuyasha finished, he followed her, only to find her already asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Inu...yasha..." she muttered groggily. He smiled. She was dreaming about him. He leaned down, kissed her cheek, then took his usual spot by the wall and drifted into peaceful dreams about her. Just her. Only her. When he kissed her in his dream, his heart skipped a beat even though it was just a dream. When Kagome's mother walked in to check on them around eleven, she saw them both smiling in their sleep.

* * *

"Two more days!" Dory exclaimed excitedly the next day, waking Summer and Autumn.

"Ugh...Till what?" Summer asked, still groggy, her naturally pink eyelids drooping, while Dory's blue ones were hardly visible in her excitement.

Autumn's green eyelids also drooped dangerously low. It wasn't even dawn yet, but Dory was already up. "Yeah, Dory, what's all the excitement about?"

"Two more days until Inuyasha and Kagome come back!"

Summer was almost unable to stay awake. "Why do you...zzz...alwayzzz...get...zzo... ex ...zzzzzzzzzz"

Summer passed out on the grass, followed by Autumn, whose head landed on Summer's chest without waking her.

Dory glared at the two, who she knew didn't usually wake up until dawn.

"Wusses," she muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha woke around dawn, to Kagome stirring, moaning, and mumbling. She squirmed and tossed and turned, like she was having a nightmare. Turned out, she was.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled, "Inuyasha...No!...Inuyasha, don't go!"

Inuyasha rushed to her aid, seeing tears running down her face.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes shot open. "What?"

"Are...you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Another tear dropped.

"You were having a nightmare. And...you were...crying."

Remembering her dream, Kagome burst into tears again. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and set her in his lap, sitting on her bed, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Oh, oh," he said, resting his cheek on top of her head. "It's gonna be okay.," he whispered.

"Inu...yasha..." she said between sobs.

"Yes?"

"You won't...ever...leave me...will...you?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, then said, "No, Kagome, never."

"You'll...always...be...with me?"

"Always."

"Thanks...Inu...yasha."

"Anytime," he said, not taking his eyes off her for a second until she fell asleep again, lying in his lap. Even then, he didn't rest for about an hour, when he tried to gently lay her back on her bed.

When he tried to do so, she gripped his shirt tightly and moaned, "No!" in her sleep. He sighed and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

He had just closed his eyes when her alarm clock went off, waking Kagome. She looked up at the hanyou holding her and blushed slightly. He blushed as well, then quickly let her go, so she could shut her alarm clock off. Then, she stood up and almost fell. Inuyasha hurriedly grabbed her waist to keep her from falling flat on her face. She looked up at him, and saw a ton of different emotions swimming through his eyes: Fear, angst, and, most of all, love.

"Are...you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah..."

Before she knew it, her arms were around his neck, his around her waist. They were subconsciously moving closer to one another.

Their lips were millimeters apart when the door opened. A yawn was heard and then, "Hey sis, you up ye-?"

Their eyes zipping to the door, they saw Sota gaping in surprise at the couple in embrace. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for a split second, then broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Uh..." Sota stared at them for a second, then said, "'Kay...I'll just...leave you guys...to it, then..." and he left, also blushing, leaving Kagome to get ready for school. 


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Come ON, computer! *types into Google search bar: _When will I own Inuyasha?_* Come on, baby! Come on!...No search results? WHAT! Grr...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Teenage Drama**

Summer, Dory, and Autumn were heading toward the well, their rather small shoulder bags at their sides, filled with the objects they would need for school; notebooks, textbooks, pencils, etc.

Summer's bag was a deep green, decorated with little red, embroidered hearts and roses surrounding the name 'Summer,' which was embroidered in a deep blue in fancy cursive. None of them had last names, so they had adopted Takaki, meaning 'tall tree.' And they were pretty tall for their age.

Dory's was deep blue, simply with 'Dory T.' stitched in sky blue across the middle and little water waves in the same sky blue.

Autumn's book bag was chocolate brown with green leaves on it, the name 'Autumnia Katara Takaki'stitched in green across the top. Why she decided to use her full name, or even adopt a middle name, nobody knew, as she preferred to be called Autumn, but they left it alone. After all, it was every girl for herself when it came to decorating their bags.

Everyone wondered was Dory had been doing up before dawn that morning, when normally no one was awake until afterward. Perhaps it had been what the perverted monk had told them the previous day. Currently, Summer was going along with her usual routine of talking everyone's ear off, usually about random things, until they woke up so that they didn't fall asleep in class.

"...And so, I was all like, 'No way,' and he was all like, 'Yes way,' and I was like-"

"Okay, you can shut up now," Autumn said.

"Neva!" Summer yelled, "Fight da machine!"

Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Summer continued, "We better get going. See ya, Shippo!" The three girls each gave Shippo a little kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush even though they did this every day. Then, Shippo watched them leap into the well and disappear into the mystery that was the other side.

* * *

"Come on, Inuyasha! I'll only be gone...like, seven or eight hours."

"No," Inuyasha told her for the fiftieth time.

"Inuyasha."

"Stay here. I won't let you leave."

Kagome had opened her mouth to say 'Sit' when they heard a voice come from outside her window.

"Yo! Rapunzel, quit making out with Price Charming and get down here! It's already 6:45! We're gonna be late!"

Kagome walked over to the window and poked her head out to see three young girls standing below her window, staring up, a fiery red-head staring up at her.

"Summer!" Kagome whined. "You know Inuyasha and I don't _make out_! Give me a break!"

"Oh, you don't?"

"That's what I just said."

"Then what about that one time I found him on top of you in the front yard?"

"Shut up! That wasn't making out! We were wrestling."

"Right. And how about all the times he's seen you naked?"

"By accident!"

"I happen to know you let that happen on-"

"Little girl, you and I are gonna have a talk!"

"Just get your ass down here. We're gonna be late!"

"Don't you swear at-"

Just then, Kagome's door opened and her mother walked in.

"M-mom!"

"What's with all the screaming?" her mother asked.

"Hi, Auntie Akiko!" was heard from outside.

"Oh," Akiko said, "That would explain it. Well, you'd better get going, dear, you're going to be late." And with that, she left.

"Okay." Kagome said to no one in particular. Then she yelled to Summer, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Without waiting for an answer, Kagome shut the window, grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, then turned to Inuyasha. He said once more, "Stay here."

Kagome sighed. "I would if I could, but I can't." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek before bouncing out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door, leaving a stunned Inuyasha. He brought his hand up and felt the place where Kagome had kissed him. His skin was still tingling. He chuckled nervously, then collapsed on her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey!"

Kagome ran to catch up with the girls, who had already made it to the school and were waiting outside.

Kagome was in a green tee-shirt with the phrase "Don't follow me, I'm lost," on the front in white. She wore a typical white skirt and her hair in a ponytail.

Dory was in a deep blue, three-quarter shirt that said "Aquarius" on it. She was just barely an Aquarius, born February 18, the last day in the Aquarius range. She also wore a pair of light blue jeans. Sometimes, people wondered why she never wore anything but blue, but they left it alone.

Autumn was in a typical tye-dye tee-shirt and jeans and white sandals, her hair in its normal wispy braid.

Summer was wearing a black tee-shirt that said AC/DC on it and black denim jeans, along with her usual spiked collar and bracelets.

Dory saw Kagome and scoffed. "Tch...'Bout time!"

"Well sor-_ry_!" Kagome said, putting particular emphasis on the last syllable. "So, you girls ready to go? Dory?"

Dory nodded excitedly.

"Autumn?"

She yawned, then nodded.

"Summer?"

Summer gave no response.

"Summer?" Kagome repeated. Then she saw Summer was staring off into space. The girls followed her gaze to see her staring at...a boy.

None of them recognized him, so they assumed he must be new. He had shoulder-length, blonde hair that fell over his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and black, faded jeans, along with black and white sneakers. Could it be that Summer had a crush on him?

* * *

**New Boy's POV**

I felt really nervous, being at a new school, with new people and new teachers.

And speaking of new students...

I was looking around me when I saw a group of girls just outside the school. The tallest one had raven-black hair and was obviously the oldest. She had on a typical school-girl outfit, knee-length skirt and all. Then there was one with blue hair and eyes, who was an Aquarius, judging by her shirt. The next had her brown hair in a braid and was wearing a loose, tye-dye tee and jeans.

Then there was the one with the spiked collar. She was obviously a bad girl, a punk of sorts. That just HAD to be Summer Takaki, the 12-year-old punk who was known to take out the strongest gangs singlehandedly. And she was staring at me. The taller one, probably Kagome Higurashi, her cousin, was trying to wake her up from her trance. She waved her hand in front of her face, but she remained in her position. Then she snapped her fingers in front of her face, called her name, and finally, yelled in her ear. That seemed to work.

"SUMMER!"

"Ouch...what?"

"Nice of you to join us."

"Oops...I zoned out again...didn't I?"

"Yup...And on a boy, nonetheless!" the black-haired girl giggled.

"Shut up! It's not like you don't do that when Inuyasha's shirtless!"

Inuyasha? Where had I heard that name before? Oh, yeah, I had heard that he was the half-demon Higurashi was going out with.

"It's not _my_ fault he's too sexy for his own good," Kagome said, "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"You know what?" Summer asked.

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." Summer smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, how about I tell that boy over there you're crushing on him?"

She looked down, crossed her arms and blushed.

"That's what I thought."

Just then, the bell rang. I hurried into the school.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'm getting real lonely without you guys. )= Anyway, thanks to my readers/reviewers, please stay tuned!**


	4. Surprises

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: I won't say it! I refuse!**

**Summer: Say it!**

**DR: I won't say it! You can't make me!**

**Summer: Oh, but I can.**

**DR: Nothing you can say or do will make me say it!**

**Summer: *dark chuckle* What's that boy's name again?**

**DR: Gah! I-I don't own Inuyasha, okay? Just, for God's sake, don't say anything!**

**Summer: *laugh* I KNEW it! Just like I can get to Kagome through Inuyasha! I can get you to say you don't own Inuyasha through J-**

**DR: *Slap* Shut up! Oh! You just gave me an idea! *smirk, dark chuckle***

**Summer: *Pales* Oh, God, no!**

* * *

** Chapter 4: A Few Unpleasant Surprises (And One Pleasant one, but that whole thing wouldn't fit in the title bar.)**

Shippo had just gotten back to the village. Kaede was no where to be seen, so he assumed she was somewhere picking herbs or something. When he got into their little hut, he saw Sango sitting in one corner and Miroku in another. He walked right up to Sango and said, "Hey Sango."

The Pervert Slayer smiled at him. "Hi, Shippo. Did the others get over there okay?"

"Yup." He sat down in the Slayer's lap. There was a silence, and then Shippo spoke up.

"Hey Sango."

"Yes, Shippo?"

"What's...what was that phrase...making love?"

She looked at Shippo with a shocked expression. "Where did you hear that phrase?"

Shippo pointed at Miroku. Sango put Shippo down on the ground, walked over to the monk, and kicked the living s**t out of him, screaming all the while. Shippo just sighed, then walked outside.

* * *

"You tell him, and your fish food!" Summer exclaimed.

Kagome smirked and found the new boy, who the teacher had introduced as Yukio Uchida, and decided to tease Summer a little bit.

"Hey! Yukio!" she called, grinning.

"Kagome!" Summer tried to stop her.

Once Kagome had caught the new kid's attention, she pulled off something that she knew would really tick off Summer.

"You have a secret admirer!" Kagome called, pointing at Summer.

"_Kagome!_" Summer whined. "Okay, that's IT!" Summer leaped on top of Kagome and within seconds, they were going all out, and in an even shorter time, Kagome was on her stomach, Summer on top of her, yanking her arm behind her. Kagome was laughing hysterically.

"Is...everything okay over here?"

Summer looked up to see Yukio looking down at them with concern. Summer blushed and completely forgot about Kagome.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Summer! The arm! Ow!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Summer let go of Kagome and got off her. Kagome stood up and glared at Summer.

"What kind of wild animal ARE you?" she asked while popping her shoulder back into place.

"The kind who just got sold out by her cousin."

Kagome giggled. "You should have seen your face."

"Can't wait to see yours when I tell Inuyasha about your habit of staring at his ass.

"My love life is none of your business."

"Well, I _am_ your cousin, so technically, yes it is."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, uh...What's your name?" Yukio asked, looking right at Kagome.

"Kagome," she answered. "And this is my cousin, Summer."

Before they knew it, they were engaged in full conversation until the bell rung, then all through school, except during classes.

* * *

At the end of the day, the three were talking about how Kagome and Inuyasha met, and that was when Inuyasha arrived to pick up Kagome.

"...and that's how I met Inuyasha," Kagome said, finishing her story.

"You left out the almost-make-out-session."

"Oh, what-ever!"

Summer laughed at her own immature joke.

They were almost outside the school boundaries. Kagome turned to Yukio, facing away from the exit. "So, uh, I'll...see you later?"

Kagome was unable to say much, since he was staring at her _that way._ The way Inuyasha had looked at her before, but much more...She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Suddenly, there was a low growl behind her and Yukio's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha glaring at Yukio.

"Inuyasha," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"So, you're going out with this guy?" Yukio asked.

"Well...kinda..."

"She wants to," Summer piped up.

"Do not!" Kagome contradicted her.

"Weren't you saying earlier that he was sexy?"

"_Summer!_"

"I dared," Summer said victoriously.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a defeated expression. He was raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome?"

"Can we go?" she groaned.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'll see you later, Yukio!" She waved at him and left.

There was a long silence as they walked until Inuyasha spoke up, when he was sure no one else but Kagome could hear. Summer, Dory, and Autumn were probably already on the way home.

"Uh...Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, about that boy..."

"Okay, I know what your getting at. He's just a friend."

"No, it's not that...It's just..."

"Come on, spit it out."

Inuyasha stopped walking. He stood in front of her and said, "I don't like the way that kid looks at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way he looks at you, like, like your some kind of...Like he...wants you..."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I don't want him to...to...Ugh, never mind..." And he continued walking.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

"Come on, hurry up!" Inuyasha called after Kagome.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Kagome, let me give you a little advice," Inuyasha heard Dory tell Kagome, who was busy trying to lift her famously overstuffed bag.

"Oh? And what's...*grunt*...*pant, pant*...that?"

"You should only take a few things."

"Like what?"

"Let me put it this way: TAKE ONLY WHAT YOU NEED TO SURVIVE!" Dory said a little too loud, enunciating each word carefully.

Kagome stared at her for a little while, then said, "But...what about..."

"I know what your going at. Listen, what is hygiene for?"

"For keeping yourself clean and healthy."

"Why do we try to keep healthy? So that we can live longer, right?"

Kagome thought for a second, then said, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"The average human, at first, wasn't supposed to live more than, like, 20 years, max. Maybe 25. Now, if Adam and Eve had flippin' LISTENED...Anyway, you don't need to bathe EVERY DAY. You can go a few days without taking a bath. I used to do that for MONTHS at a time. MONTHS. And I'm still here, perfectly healthy. And what's school for?"

"To prepare you for the real world."

"Which is?"

"Um..."

"Getting a job. Which makes money, so you can buy food, clothes, and lodging, right?"

"Right."

"Humans were built to survive in the wild. To feed off of plants and animals, and to make clothing with the skins or whatever. Originally, Adam and Eve had no clothes, and they were just fine! Eve was just a dumbass! Humans were made for two things: Keeping the food chain in check, and sex. Trust me, you can go a few days without bathing, changing your clothes, or brushing your hair. I put up to a week between showers, and I'm just fine!"

"You're a water demon."

Dory rolled her eyes. "That's irrelevant. Take only what you need to survive! Only the essentials! The absolute necessities!"

"What about the exams?"

"I'll take your tests for you! Just...I'm not going to repeat it again."

Kagome sighed, then left her bag and went downstairs.

"You're not bringing your bag?" Inuyasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"I had to pound some reasoning into her," Dory said, "but I finally got through to her. So, shall we get going? Oh, and Kagome, do you have a strong stomach?"

"Why?"

Dory smirked.

* * *

Finally, after much preparation and several futile attempts to get an answer out of Dory as to why Kagome needed a strong stomach, the group climbed out of the well to find Summer. And she was _pissed. _Kagome didn't know why, but she could tell things were bad when she saw the wooden baseball bat in her hands.

"Uh...Summer?" Kagome asked carefully, "What's with the bat?"

"I'll give you one guess," Summer answered, raising her eyebrows slightly. Kagome raised one.

"Seriously, why do you have a baseball bat?"

Summer narrowed her eyes, "'Cause I'm gonna kick your boyfriend's ass with it!" And she lunged at Inuyasha.

"Summer, no!"

Inuyasha started to dodge her, but Summer was too fast. She hit him with the force of a nuclear warhead, it seemed, judging by the _Crack! _that was heard as she struck the back of his knee. Inuyasha collapsed to his knees, then proceeded to fall forward on his face. Summer went for a blow to his head, but Dory and Autumn grabbed her by the arms, stopping her in mid-swing. Kagome hurried to Inuyasha's crumpled form while Dory and Autumn did their best to restrain their sister.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Are you okay?"

He groaned in response.

"Well, at least he's awake," Dory said, temporarily losing her concentration. Summer began screaming at Kagome and Inuyasha with a few mixed-in cuss words.

"_I SWEAR TO F****** GOD I AM GOING TO F****** KILL YOU, INUYASHA! I CAN'T F****** BELIEVE YOU'D F****** DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GOING TO F****** DIE! YOU WILL NEVER FUC-"_

Summer would have kept on ranting until she couldn't breath, (which, in her case, probably would have been the next day,) but Autumn clapped a hand over her mouth, shutting her up. Kagome looked up confusedly.

"What'd he do?" she asked Summer.

Summer ripped off Autumn's hand and screamed, "You, that's what he did!"

It took a while for Kagome to register what Summer meant by that, then an expression of confusion crossed her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she half-yelled.

"_You know what it f****** means!" _Summer shrieked. When Kagome still looked confused, Dory made a circle with two fingers and slid the index finger on the other hand back and forth through it, wordlessly explaining everything. Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground.

"_Who told you that?_"

* * *

That night, Kagome was sitting by the wall, unable to go to sleep like everyone else. She thought about the events of the day and the severe ass-kicking Miroku was destined for. She was starting to realize that what Summer had mentioned about Inuyasha 'doing her' (Kagome still wondered where in the world she got that idea,) had made her realize...she _wanted _to. She _wanted _to feel Inuyasha kiss and touch her. She wanted to feel the pleasure that others so often spoke of. Kagome was starting to nod off as sweet daydreams filled her head when she felt someone's breath on her neck. Looking behind her, she saw Inuyasha with his hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied in a soft voice that he only spoke in when he was in a loving kind of mood. Kagome smiled. She loved his loving mood. It made him all sweet and soft and...just...

"You really should get some sleep," he advised her.

"I know, but...I just..." _seriously want to make out with you. _"can't."

Inuyasha smirked and picked her up bridal style, laying her in his lap. Kagome was slightly shocked for a second, then the warmth of his body became apparent to her. His hands, the same ones that could murder a hundred demons by themselves handled her as though she were made of glass. She was amazed at the way he could fondle in such a gentle fashion one minute then rip apart a full demon bit by bit the next. Kagome pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on what was happening now instead. Inuyasha's left hand was around her midsection, holding her to him and his right held her head to his chest, where she could hear his heart beating faster than usual. His right hand stroked her hair, and Kagome felt herself shiver, despite the warmth of Inuyasha's body spreading through her own. The heat and Inuyasha's gentle caresses started to make her drowsy, and her eyelids drooped.

"That's it..." Inuyasha murmured, "sleep."

He rested his cheek on top of her head, and Kagome lost it. She looked up at him, and her wistful brown eyes met his bright golden ones. Kagome put her hands on either side of his face.

"Kago-"

Inuyasha was stopped by her index finger on his lips. He looked at her with a confused expression, then his eyes widened in surprise. He was sure this was a dream.

Kagome was kissing him!

* * *

"You're not serious?"

"I'm dead serious! That boy has got the HOTS for you!"

Kagome and Summer were on the very edge of campus for break the next day. Summer couldn't help bringing up Yukio, and then she had mentioned that he had a huge crush on Kagome. This had caught her off-guard. She found him rather cute, but...What about Inuyasha? She liked him, too. Memories of the previous night flooded into her mind.

"You're thinking about Inuyasha, aren't you?" Summer asked.

Kagome nodded. She wasn't surprised by Summer reading her mind; she did that a lot. Kagome looked over Summer's head and searched the crowd; it didn't take long to spot the head of light blonde hair in the sea of black. Kagome blushed and looked away.

Looking behind her, then back at Kagome, Summer whispered loudly, "Let me see your collarbone."

"Why?"

"I know you and Inuyasha were up alone last night; I want to see if you've got a mating mark."

"Oh, come on, Summer! Don't you think I would have told you if I was mated to him?"

"Well, sometimes the girl is in such a state of shock that she won't remember being bitten!"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and pulled down the collar of her school-girl shirt, just enough to reveal the collarbone.

There, Summer saw... 


	5. Kiss

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Okay, all my romance-freak friends, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Random Reader: Lemons?**

**DR: Uh...no.**

**Summer: Come on! We need some Inuyasha and Kagome, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G.**

**DR: Nope, just K-I-S-S-I-E-S.**

**Random Reader: Hey, let's pair up and try to get them to...you know.**

**DR: Yeah! And let's try to own him while we're at it!**

**Random Reader and Summer: YEAH!**

* * *

** Chapter 5:**

Summer watched Kagome as she sat and hardly paid attention to the teacher. Working her way into her her head, she saw that Kagome was thinking about the usual: Inuyasha and Yukio. They were all she ever thought about anymore.

Summer remembered being relieved that she had seen no mating mark on Kagome's collarbone, but still being mad that she had refused to tell her what had happened last night. Now, Summer was going to find out for herself. Sure, there was no mark, but if there was one thing Summer knew, it was inu-hanyous; she knew that if a dog demon needed to mate, then he would, but God knew he could've just f***** her without the mating part.

She closed her eyes and entered the abyss that was Kagome's mind, half hoping for a reason to murder Inuyasha. Suddenly, she _was _Kagome, lying in Inuyasha's arms.

_Kagome laid in Inuyasha's arms, enjoying the warmth of his muscular, but somehow soft, body. He held her and stroked her hair, quietly whispering "Sleep." Kagome felt like she was in Heaven, being here with the man she loved._

The word 'pathetic' passed through Summer's head.

_Kagome curled up a little closer to him, and Inuyasha held her tighter. Putting his head on hers, he whispered, "That's it, sleep..."_

_ Kagome looked up at him, wishing so much that she could tell him how she felt._

Pathetic. Summer was NOT one for cheesy, drama-y romance. Too bad she couldn't get out of her head until that particular memory was finished.

_"Kag-"_

_ Kagome put her index finger on his lips to stop him from speaking, lifting her head to bring her mouth to his._

No...God no! No kissing!

_She felt Inuyasha tense for a couple seconds, then finally, he moaned in pleasure, holding her even tighter and rubbing her back. She couldn't help moaning herself. Inuyasha's hair covered them both like a silver blanket, shielding them from the outside world. For now, they were in their own world, just the two of them._

_ Inuyasha moaned again, turning his head a little and parting his lips ever so slightly. Kagome felt herself blushing._

Summer internally groaned. Please, she thought, don't let this turn into what I think it's gonna turn into!

_Kagome's hands moved from his chest up to his shoulders, linking her arms under his hair and around his neck tangling her right hand in his silver locks and letting the other hang limply. She felt Inuyasha's breath on her face. His breathing quickened as he moaned again, tightening his grip on her. At last, Inuyasha pulled away, and the two locked eyes._

_ "What...what was that for?" he asked gently, still rubbing her back._

_ "I don't know," she replied, still blushing, "I guess I just..." Kagome looked down in embarrassment._

_ Inuyasha tilted her head up with one finger, and Kagome noticed a slight dusting of red on his cheeks, which deepened as he leaned down for another kiss. When their lips met, Kagome felt an electric shock course through her body. She gasped slightly as Inuyasha pried her lips apart with his tongue, the appendage exploring her mouth while dancing with her own._

Summer found herself wishing this memory would just freaking end. She knew it had been a bad idea looking for this one. At last, the memory ended with Inuyasha pulling away and Kagome falling asleep shortly after one last quick kiss on her forehead, and Summer was thrust back into reality. And to the teacher inches from her, nonetheless.

"Miss Takaki!" the eagle-faced teacher screeched, "What is the answer to this problem?" she took her pointing stick and gestured to an algebra problem that took up half the board.

"Negative sixteen point two," Summer answered indifferently. The teacher sighed and went back to teaching the lesson, Summer trying her hardest to focus on that and not Kagome's gushy memory.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, staring up through the bright green canopy that lay above him. Bright blue and harsh yellow of the afternoon sun filtered through the large leaves, leaving greenish-yellow patches on the ground some sixty feet below him. The branches above him reached out to the rest of the forest, which spread out for quite a ways. White-and-brown butterflies fluttered past toward the multicolored flowers dotting the grass below. Birds sang off in the distance. The entire forest was so serene, yet he wasn't quite there to witness the calming scene.

Inuyasha recalled the previous night, when he had kissed Kagome for the first time. The look in her eyes had made them glow, even in the dim lighting of the hut. It had confused him for a second, but her mouth on his own had made everything clear. He still remembered the feel of his lips against her own, the burning sensation when his tongue overlapped hers. The sound of her soft, musical moan still sang in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to hear that again.

Then, he started to wonder just how smashed she'd been when she had kissed him. After all, it had been almost three in the morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever. But it didn't matter to him. He wanted to relive their first kiss again.

All of a sudden, there was a scream from down below. Inuyasha's breath caught; it sounded like Kagome!

He leaped out of his tree, hurrying toward the sound. As he got closer, Kagome's scent became more apparent to him. She smelled...floral...like lavender and jasmine. He heard maniacal laughing and sped up. If Kagome got hurt...

At last, he stopped, bursting into the clearing where the well was kept. There was Kagome. He ran up and put his arms around her, causing her to jump, but didn't scream.

"Kagome, baby, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. Then, he saw Summer, rolling on the ground and laughing with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome turned around and took his face in her hands.

"I'm fine." She smiled a little and kissed him, feeling Inuyasha pull her a little closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ignored Summer's groan of disapproval, letting her just walk away.


	6. Threat

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Okay, this story has been comedic long enough! Time for some serious action!**

**Inuyasha: Go ahead, it's your story.**

**DR: Maybe, someday, Rumiko Takahashi will read this, and she'll be so impressed, she'll let me own you!**

**Inuyasha: Not bloody likely.**

**DR: You just wait, Inuyasha. You just wait...

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Threat**

Summer walked along wishing she hadn't just seen Inuyasha nearly necking Kagome. Okay, perhaps he hadn't been necking her, but, still. Why must kissing be their favorite pastime? Why not taking long walks in the forest, or playing chess, or...

Summer stopped in her tracks. That scent was all too familiar! She whirled around.

"Naraku!"

There was a low, dark chuckle.

"Hello, Summer," came the smooth, deep voice of Naraku. It seemed to surround Summer. His scent was all around her, as if she was wrapped in his body.

_God help me, _she thought. But apparently, He didn't hear her; Summer didn't even have time to scream before the baboon-dressed man was in front of her, one of his tentacles wrapped around her throat. She tried her best to pry him off her, but it was no use. The harder she fought, the tighter he wrapped around her neck. She was suffocating quickly, and suddenly wished she wasn't a demon, so she'd just die quickly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she damned her will to live. She tried to breathe, tried to find some way to get oxygen into her body so she could scream for help while Naraku lifted her into the air. Her small, bare feet dangling, she continued to try to breathe, try to scream, try to _live_, but all she succeeded in doing was putting herself in more danger. At last, she gave up, knowing that all hope was lost, and she went limp, but not before hearing his deep, evil chuckle again.

* * *

A meditating Autumn could tell that something was wrong. She sat in a lotus position while Dory practiced weaving water and chatting with the fish in a nearby pond. Summer had gone to go get Kagome, Inuyasha had left for some fresh air, Kaede was out picking herbs, and Sango and Miroku had left into the forest fighting not three minutes ago. Autumn thought it might be that, so she focused instead the scent of the air.

Cedar, pine, oak, maple, aspen, this forest had just about every kind of tree that she had ever heard of. Unfortunately, that included poison oak. She knew this, because just as she was enjoying the scent of the cedars, there was a scream that sounded like Justin Bieber singing "Baby," and Miroku ran out of the forest, scratching like hell.

"Ah! It itches! IT ITCHES!"

Autumn sighed, and Dory threw a water ball at him to shut him up. Autumn stood up, stretching her legs out before walking a dripping Miroku into the hut for healing.

"Seriously, did you have to touch the poison oak?" she asked.

"Well, I had to see if the rumors that one touch will disintegrate you were true!"

"Dummy!" cried Dory as she walked into the hut, "Of course it won't! You'll just break out in painful, itchy hives filled with pus."

"Oh."

All the time that Dory was piercing hives and cleaning up pus, Autumn began to seriously worry about Summer; what was taking her so long?

Just then, Autumn picked up the scent of blood. And it wasn't Miroku's.

* * *

Dory and Autumn had left the others to go investigate the scent of blood, which smelled alarmingly like burning matches; Summer's scent.

The pre-adolescent twins broke into the clearing where Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms, and they were kissing passionately. The couple's eyes were closed, so they couldn't see the girls. Dory cleared her throat, and they broke away to look at the girls. The both of them were fully flushed, their lips puffy and red from the passion and ferocity of their kissing. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Do you smell that?"

"'Bout time you noticed." Dory chastised him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha growled. "Naraku."

Kagome gasped.

Next thing they knew, they were very nearly flying toward the scent of Naraku. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Dory, being a slow runner, was on Autumn's. Before long, they broke into a clearing where they saw the unmistakable bulky shape of Naraku. And to either side of him were two relatively small female figures. On his right was the albino Kanna, holding her circular mirror with the same blank expression she always wore. And to his left was a girl who looked exactly like Kanna, except her white hair was much more unruly, and her face had an expression on it: Hostility.

"Nyx!" Autumn and Dory gasped at the same time while Inuyasha put Kagome down and drew his sword. The girl on Naraku's left smirked, her antagonistic look, if possible, growing even more dark, more pure evil. The resemblance between her smirk and Naraku's was astounding.

"Well, well, if it's not my two youngest sisters," Nyx told them, then, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, she added, "And their little half-breed friend."

"What'd you just call me, bitch?" Inuyasha roared, scaring poor Kagome into cringing back.

"Ooh, pottymouth," Nyx teased. Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Naraku chided, "you don't honestly think you're going to kill a twelve-year-old girl in cold blood?"

"Anyone who calls me a half-breed deserves to die!" he cried, exasperation to the extreme dripping from his voice.

"You won't kill us," Nyx insisted.

"And why on God's green Earth not?" Autumn asked.

"Because if you try, she'll die," Naraku said, one of his tentacles lifting to show a limp red-headed girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the sixth chapter, hope you liked it! Read on to find out the group's reaction to the threat...and Summer's fate.**


	7. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If you can find another way for me to say that, please let me know, I am officially OUT of ideas! =(**

**A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to Sora7 for being my 20th reviewer! Also, inufan103 was my 10th, thanks to both of you! Now let's shoot for 30! Now, please enjoy the story! ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Memory**

"Water Whip!"

Dory's high-pitched voice rang out through the forest, and a thin rope of shining blue appeared above the trees. Dory closed her eyes and formed a half-fist, as though she were actually holding a whip. She threw her semi-fist forward, and the Water Whip lunged straight for Naraku. His tentacle tightened around Summer's neck, and her body jerked. Her groan of pain stopped Dory, and the whip broke, the water raining down in fat droplets, splashing on the soft dirt ground. All the girls could do was stare up at their half-dead sister and despair. The same could not be said for the boy.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, lunging at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, no!" Autumn called, but he wouldn't listen. The closer he got to Naraku with his sword, the tighter Naraku's grip got on Summer's neck. And Inuyasha was closing in fast.

"Inuyasha!" Dory shrieked.

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome yelled. But it was too late. Inuyasha had cut off Naraku's tentacle and Summer fell to the ground, with the snakelike object wrapped tightly around her throat. Autumn, Dory, and Kagome quickly rushed over to save her, while Inuyasha got up from the ground and continued to lash out at Naraku. Autumn managed to pry the tentacle from Summer's collar area, but she still wasn't breathing. Immediately, Autumn began CPR until Summer started breathing. She was panting shallowly and desperately, her face covered in sweat and dirt and a thin line of blood trickling from one corner of her mouth.

"Summer!" Dory called, "Summer, can you hear me?"

There was a shrill giggle from behind them that echoed through the forest.

"It's too late..." came Kanna's soft, emotionless voice.

And then Inuyasha screamed the worst cuss-word the girls had ever heard, which told them the three attackers were gone.

* * *

Summer opened her eyes to see Autumn, with her wispy braid, pushing down on her chest, Dory sobbing on her other side. Kagome had Summer's head in her lap and was stroking her head. Summer's head was throbbing mercilessly, and she felt like she'd just been underwater for too long. She was getting dizzy. The clear, baby blue sky above her just didn't seem to fit the moment. She had expected the sky to be covered in a screen of gray; it was like a puzzle piece that just didn't fit.

Just then, the scene before her spiraled and melted into a different one; she was on a stage in front of the whole school, in the gym. She was in torn, black stockings, a patched and faded jean miniskirt, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her shoes were strappy, glossy, sliver six-inch platform heels. Her hair was tousled and tangled and covered her left eye. She was wearing dark makeup, and fingerless red gloves up to her elbows. There was a spiked collar on her, and spiked bracelets. She had a large, black microphone in her right hand. She recognized it as the one she used at her after-school concert in seventh grade. She had only been 10, but she was already singing Ke$ha.

Dory was on Summer's left side, wearing crispy blue jean shorts and a white, torn-the-fuck-up tank top. Her hair was a little messed up, and her (white) stiletto heels really weren't all that tall. She was, of course, wearing blue makeup and held a blue-and-white electric guitar around her neck. Summer remembered that Dory had been the lead guitarist at the time. Autumn was to Summer's left, wearing a green mini-dress, black, glossy, knee-high boots. Her hair was out of its usual braid and instead was floating around her in poofy curls, wisps of hair floating around her like fire. In her hands was a large, black bass guitar.

The twenty people that had decided to give Summer and her sisters a chance were muttering amongst themselves, when there was a sizzling noise from behind Summer. Looking back, she saw Nyx testing out one of her cymbals on a huge, silver drumset. Summer remembered this had been back before Nyx had gotten upset at Summer and turned on her sisters. Nyx's shoulder-length, incredibly incorrigible hair was floating about, and her entirely white outfit made her definitely stand out from the rest of the band. Then, nearby to Nyx, at the synthesizer, was a very, very blonde girl. Her wavy hair was up in a messy side ponytail high on her head. Her glassy blue eyes shone with excitement and determination. Summer then remembered her name.

Wendy. She had been killed the week after the concert Summer was in right now. Nyx had been upset that everyone was all over Summer for being the lead singer instead of being all over Nyx. She had walked into school, pulled out a Springfield GI .45, and gone trigger-happy. Seven people had been killed, including Wendy. Summer had gotten out with a shot in her shoulder, Dory with two to her left leg, and Autumn was entirely missed somehow.

Summer was brought out of her thoughts as Wendy started up her synthesizer, playing the beginning to Summer's favorite Ke$ha song, "We R Who We R."

"_Hot and dangerous,  
__If you're one of us, then roll with us,"_

The crowd went silent as Summer started singing the lyrics to the pop song and using the dance she had been practicing for a month now. A couple of them murmured and danced around when she went into the pre-chorus.

_"Got that glitter on my eyes  
__Stockings ripped all up the side,  
__Lookin' sick and sexy-fied,  
__So let's go-o-o!"_

"_LET'S GO!" _yelled the other girls. The crowd cheered as she began singing the chorus.

_"Tonight we're goin'  
__Har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard!  
__Just like the world is  
__Our-our-o-o-o-ours!  
__We're tearin' it  
__Apar-par-par-pa-part!  
__You know we're superstars!  
__We are who we are!"_

By the time she reached the second verse, the whole crowd was up on their feet and dancing and singing along, and for once, Summer felt like she belonged.

Again, the memory spiraled, then melted into pure nothingness.

* * *

"What did Kanna mean by 'it's too late,' do you think?" Autumn asked, dabbing the sweat off Summer's forehead.

"I don't want to know," Dory sighed, wiping away at her tears. Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms in the corner, curling up and trying not to cry. Summer was so young...if she died...

Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha stroked Kagome's head and gently kissed her.

"Summer'll be okay, sweetheart," he whispered.

But still, the girls worried, each lost in her own memories.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! Read on to find out if Summer is really going to make it, or if the girls will lose another close friend to murder.**


	8. Fate

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Need...soda...**

**Summer: Are...you okay?**

**DR: MUST HAVE...MOUNTAIN...DEW!**

**Summer: Obviously not.**

**DR: MUST OWN INUYASHA!**

**Summer: Ooh! That sounds like a good idea! Not like it'll ever happen, but, oh well!**

_**DemonRider and Summer run around moaning 'Must Own Inuyasha' like a horde of zombies, dragging several desperate fangirls along with them.**_

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the chapter where you find out if Summer makes it or not! Suspenseful and romantic, this chapter will surely keep you glued to the edge of your seat!**

**Chapter 8: Fate**

Dory held Summer's head in her lap, constantly checking her temperature and biting her lower lip. Her sister's well-being had always been of the utmost importance to her, now especially. Autumn was holding Summer's right hand, and Kagome was sitting on her other side, watching her paler-than-normal face twitch in discomfort. Kagome could only imagine the kinds of things going through her head.

The group had been sitting next to Summer's half-dead body since the previous afternoon. Miroku and Sango had returned late the previous night, with Sango's arm curiously linked with Miroku's. Kaede had returned even before then and checked on Summer before promptly passing out. Inuyasha had stayed awake along with the three Spryte sisters, holding and kissing Kagome in the shadows of the corner.

Kagome gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked down at the floor, and Inuyasha sighed, standing up and offering his hand. She took it immediately as Inuyasha helped her to her feet. He took her outside the hut, into the red, orange, and pink pre-dawn light, and looked in her coffee-brown eyes for a little bit. He swiftly but gingerly took her into his arms, holding her quivering body close to his own.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She just shivered in response. He took off his fire-rat robe and wrapped it around her shoulders before holding her to him again. She sighed contentedly and he smiled. Then, he tilted her chin up with one clawed finger, making her look straight into his eyes. "Kagome," he said, "are you alright? Do you want to talk?"

She just looked at him with a sad expression. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, honey, I know this is a really hard time for you, what with Summer's condition and all, but... I want to help, but, you know, I can't if I don't know what's bothering you. You need to _talk _to me, baby."

She looked down and bit her lip, then said, very quietly, so Inuyasha had to strain his ears, "I'm worried..."

Inuyasha looked down at her and frowned. "Look, I understand that you're upset about Summer-"

"Not just about Summer," she said, interrupting him. He knitted his brows.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome's lower lip quivered and her eyes glistened over with tears. Before Inuyasha could ask what was wrong and start doting over her like he usually did in this situation, she threw her skinny arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha quickly overreacted, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and trying desperately to soothe her.

"Kagome, baby, what's wrong? Come on, hon, talk to me!"

"I...I wanted to-to tell you! B-but I...I didn't want you to...to get mad at me!"

"Kagome...sweetheart, what'd you want to tell me? I won't get mad, I promise."

"Are...you sure?"

"Honey, you know I'll believe anything you say. Unless, of course that you told me some giant rice ball was gonna come and eat me or something." He attempted a nervous chuckle, but Kagome looked up at him and frowned.

"Not funny," she criticized. Inuyasha sighed.

"Babe, you know I'm only trying to help."

She managed a weak smile, and Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss away the tears that continued to run down her cheeks. He held her a little tighter, rubbing her back. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, recalling how he had done the same thing the night that they had their first kiss. She smiled slightly as he pulled back to look at her, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Inuyasha stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Kagome, my sweet," he murmured into her ear, making her shiver, "what do you want to tell me? You know I'll believe anything you say."

"Yeah, but...you know..."

"Guys! Come on, get in here! She's awake!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's moment was interrupted by Dory's desperate call. They hurried back into the hut to see Summer's bright green eyes open just a little bit. She was looking around the room confusedly, blankly, and Kagome wondered, for one horrid second, if she might have lost her memory. Then, Summer smiled.

"Hey, guys," she croaked weakly.

"Hey..." the others echoed quietly. Dory stroked Summer's hair gently, Autumn was squeezing her hand gently, and Kagome sat next to her, just staring into her eyes and trying to smile. All the girls had tears in their eyes. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, his arms around her waist and his head on her left shoulder, frowning sadly down at Summer. The previous night, Dory had determined that when Inuyasha had attacked Naraku, Naraku must have squeezed Summer to the point of near strangulation; her windpipe was damn near crushed, and Inuyasha felt horrible about it.

The group had known all along that Summer had a very slim chance of living, but never had they been this worried about it. Summer's breathing was greatly labored, and though she had been out cold for well over sixty hours, she looked like she hadn't slept in months. Her skin was whiter than milk, though it had a bluish tint to it, and her eyes, which used to be the most amazing shade of green, darker than a brilliant cut emerald, were now dim and dull, more the color of pond water than emeralds.

Now that they knew they were about to lose her, everything seemed dull-colored. Summer's hair, previously a shimmering, cherry red as it blew in the wind, had seemingly darkened into a dull, brick red. Her ordinary, royal purple tee-shirt had paled into a pale color as though it had been lightly bleached. Even Inuyasha's hair, which used to be such a shiny silver that Kagome often thought it was made of metal, had dimmed into a cloudy gray. His eyes, once a vibrant, sunny yellow, were more like the color of amber; dark and dull. In the blink of an eye, two more figures appeared next to Summer.

"S-Sango..." Summer managed, just barely above a whisper, "Miroku...God, I never thought I'd be so glad to see _you _here..." she started to laugh meekly, but it turned into a cough. Miroku smiled wryly.

"Well, your sense of humor is still intact."

Summer returned his smile, then she turned to look at the group very seriously. "You guys," she said quietly, "I know this must be...really hard for you," she took deep breaths in between some words, "but, you know, it's hard...for me too...knowing that I'm...about to pass on..._ungh_!" she groaned in pain, then continued, "and leave you...alone...but please...I have...just a few...requests...before I leave."

"And what's that?" Sango whispered, tears also spilling from her eyes.

"Please..." Summer wheezed, "when you bury me...bury me in...the forest...just below...the Goshinboku...and say a short prayer...but don't cry...for me..." she was hardly breathing now, and the group knew they only had a short time to say their goodbyes. "I...I'll miss you guys...I'll...be with you...always."

Kagome bit her lip. "I'll miss you, too," she whispered. Everyone else followed.

"And...one more thing..." Summer whispered, "...don't...forget...me..."

She sighed, and at the same instant that the sun appeared over the distant, rolling, grassy hills, she closed her smiling green eyes for the last time.

* * *

Inuyasha held a sobbing Kagome in her bedroom, holding her on his lap and rocking back and forth on her bed. He did his best to soothe her, but he couldn't do anything, and it was really hurting him. He held her head to his chest and nuzzled her neck gently.

"Baby, I'm so sorry...I wish there was more that I could do..."

"It's...n-not your fault...I-I-Inuyasha..." she said between sobs. He bit his lip and held her tighter, blinking back tears. He hated being helpless, but, right now, it seemed he didn't have a choice; nothing he did worked. He had held her, kissed her, even sang to her once (more like hummed), and still, nothing helped. He sighed.

_I guess the death of a cousin can really sting. _He looked down at her and kissed her again, laying his cheek on the top of her head, beginning to hum her a gentle tune. Slowly, her sobbing stopped, and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Inuyasha sighed, laying her on her bed, laying down next to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her back soothingly. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon, but he was content to just lay here and hold her for as long as she needed.

_I wish there was more I could do for you..._he thought, leaning his forehead against hers, _but my God, how I love you..._

* * *

Autumn and Dory were sitting next to Summer's grave, in the shade of the Goshinboku. The burial was long since over, but the felt obligated to stay near Summer for a little while longer. They were both furiously blinking back tears for their sister and praying hard. An old woman walked into the clearing just then, holding her bow as always. Dory looked over.

"Lady Kaede."

Kaede looked around. "Say, where be Kagome? I need to speak with her."

Autumn bit her lip. "Inuyasha took her home."

Kaede nodded. "And, where be Summer? It would seem she's never without ye two."

Dory shuddered, and a tear dripped from her eye as the both of them looked at the mound of earth that, strangely, didn't look in the least out of place in the grassy meadow. Kaede walked over, slowly, and looked at the grave, closing her eyes like she always did when pondering or praying. Then, she opened her eyes again and said, "It's a shame she met her demise at such a young age."

"Well," Autumn said, "all things have their time. Some have theirs earlier than others."

Though none of them said it, they all knew that if Summer had been there, she would have said that Autumn had been "found in a f*cking fortune cookie."

Another tear slipped uncontrollably from Dory's eye.

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you! Please review, but be nice about it...=/**


	9. Move On

**Disclaimer:**

**Dory: Come on, I wanna act this out!**

**DR: I won't say it!**

**Autumn: Please!**

**Summer: You fXckin' wuss!**

**DR: KMA.**

**Summer: I don't wanna kiss your ass. That's what your boyfriend is for.**

_**DemonRider b!tch-slaps Summer. Summer pins DemonRider and they begin an epic catfight.**_

**Dory: (To audience with microphone) Uhh...since they're cat-fighting over there, DemonRider DOES NOT own Inuyasha!**

**DR: OKAY, NOW YOU'RE DEAD, TOO!**

**Dory: GAH!**

_**The stage basically becomes the Battle of Saratoga.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Move On**

Inuyasha, holding a sleeping, tear-stained Kagome, allowed several thoughts to pass through his mind. _I wish there was more I could do..._he thought, _I wish I could help you. I wish I could bring Summer back...I would pull the very stars out of the sky, reverse the day and the night...if it would help you._

Gently, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, laying her frail-as-glass body onto the avalanche of pillows, laying down next to her. There was nothing that could tear him from his Kagome. No force in Heaven, Hell, or Earth could take him away from her.

_Kagome..._

Sweet memories flooded into his head as he cuddled closer to her quietly snoring form.

* * *

Autumn and Dory sat in the hut, Autumn occasionally poking the fire. Sometimes, she would forget and the flames would go out, and they'd have to use the flint and stone that they kept between them. They were so used to having Summer between them, in the place of those rocks, her very presence keeping the fire burning. It was awkward and empty without her never-ending voice.

Dory remembered the moments when Summer would go through an entire speech, and when she asked a question, their response would be, "Hang on, what?" Then, after a quick glare from Summer, they'd all burst into hysterical laughter. It was so empty now...so awkward...so surreal...almost like a dream.

Dory added one more bruise to her left arm, which already housed seven of them, now eight, from pinching herself and trying to wake up. Autumn merely stained the wooden floor with her silent tears, praying that this was all some sort of a dream. She couldn't stand living without Summer. Her smart-alack attitude and reckless behavior had always been slightly annoying, but it was better than this gaping void.

The woven-reed flap in the opening of the hut hissed as it moved to the side, and an elderly, hunch-backed, silver-haired figure walked in, holding a basket of herbs. Neither girl moved her head.

* * *

A young girl's malicious laughter cut through the air like the stone knife she held in her hand.

"Do you think they'll be able to cope?" a man's deep, sultry voice asked. Though it was next to pitch-black in the small room, the girl could easily locate her master by his voice. She smirked and scoffed.

"Tch. Them? No. Trust me, Master, when I killed Wendy, I weakened my two younger sisters greatly. Killing Summer has indeed brought them even farther downward. There is no possible way they can cope now."

"And Kagome?"

"Pfffft."

"Inuyasha?"

"To do that, you have to take out Kagome. With her weakened by the death of her cousin, that shouldn't be too hard."

"What about the monk and the demon slayer?" another female joined in, an adult.

"Two birds with one stone; take one, and you get the other one, easy-peasy," the young girl replied.

"So, we have the advantage now?"

Her only response was a venomous chuckle identical to her master's. On the other end of the room, a small, circular object showed the reflection of a wire-haired girl, and her laughter got louder and more evil with each passing second, echoing her master with frightening accuracy.

* * *

Back in Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha was stroking Kagome's hair and humming a gentle tune. There was a soft knock on the door, and Inuyasha looked over and said, "What?"

The door opened and Dory poked her head in, a look of pure apathy on her face.

"Isn't Kagome coming to school? We're gonna be late at this rate."

"She said she didn't want to go today. Not up to it," Inuyasha lied. Really, he just wanted to keep her by his side. He would never let her out of his sight again.

Dory nodded and left. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead again.

"I love you," he said quietly.

_I wish I could help..._

Dory and Autumn walked through the school gates just in time to catch the first bell. As they walked up to the school, their footsteps, postures, and apathetic expressions identical. A blond boy with startling blue eyes brushed his shaggy hair out of his face and asked, "Hey, where's Kagome?"

Autumn sighed. _Please, don't let him ask about-_

"And Summer?"

Dory choked on her breath, bit her lower lip, and stalked off, furiously blinking back tears. Autumn just looked at him with a sad expression. "I...uh..."

She ran off into the school, not being able to explain. Yukio, completely dumbfounded, followed after.

During that first hour, while the teacher called roll, Autumn silently prayed that Dory wouldn't break at the mention of Summer. Autumn knew how Dory was: very emotional. She could hardly handle seeing roadkill. _Please hold it together, _she thought, _Please hold it together, Dory..._

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Absent," the class called.

Autumn bit her lip as he read off a few more names. _ pleasepleasepleasepleasepl-_

"Takaki, Autumn."

"H-here," Autumn said, almost too quietly.

"Takaki, Dory."

"Here."

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-_

"Takaki, Summer."

There was a small gasp, followed by a few shaky breaths and a whimper, and Dory fled the room without a word, not trying to hide her tears. The teacher looked around.

"Summer?"

Autumn sighed and stood up, looking at the teacher somberly.

"Mr. Fumio," she said just loud enough for the class to hear, "I would like to explain about the...ah...tragic reason why Summer is absent."

"Is she ill again?" he asked wearily.

"Worse," Autumn said quietly. She walked up to the front of the classroom and began the story she had put together before school that morning.

"Three days ago, Summer left the house saying she was going to go to the library to study for a project and she would be back in an hour. After an hour and a half, she still wasn't back, and Dory and I started to worry. After a bit of debate, we finally decided to go looking for her. She wasn't at the library like she said she would be. We were hunting around the entire city for almost an hour. We were exhausted and about to give up hope when we heard a scream. And another. We hurried toward the sound and found her in a deserted alley, sobbing and covered in blood. We rushed her to the hospital, where they immediately started treating her. But it was too late...

"The wounds were serious. I still remember the doctor telling us she had about a one-in-seventy-five chance of living with the wounds she had. It appeared she was attacked by a gang-banger or something. She had bruises and cuts consistent with fists and a pocketknife. And the number of injuries suggested a group attack; an ambush.

"They tried so hard to save her, but it was too late. She flat-lined just last night..." At this point, her face was tear-stained. Her voice cracked on the last word, and she fled the room, following her sister to the bathroom and leaving the class in stunned silence.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the ninth chapter for ya. Please review and don't hate me!**


	10. Betrayal

**Dislcaimer:**

**DR: GRR! I am so freaking STUMPED!**

**NightMare404: Lemme guess. Out of writing ideas again?**

**DR: Nope. Out of funny ways to say I don't own this damn show.**

**NM: NMP (Not My Problem)**

**DR: F**k you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

Autumn and Dory sat on the front steps of the school with their bookbags next to them, sitting in identical poses: feet on the second step, elbows on their knees, chin in their hands, staring out into space with expressionless faces, waiting for their aunt to show up and pick them up early from school.

The wind whistled through their hair, blowing it the same direction, at the same time, the same exact way. They were both thinking the same thing, as well:

_If Summer were here, she wouldn't allow us to be depressed. She'd break this awkward silence and make us laugh._

_ She would have told a story about how she beat up some tough guy the other day, _thought Dory.

_She'd do an impersonation of said tough guy dancing around before she took him down with one blow and an expressionless look, _thought Autumn.

_Tell us about how her arm was the only body part moving._

_ About how everyone in the school was watching._

_ About how she simply sashayed away, one arm akimbo._

_ Summer..._they thought at the same time. Tears slipped out of their left eyes simultaneously. Just then, the wind picked up, and a sudden heat evaporated their tears. On the wind, a strained voice could be heard: "_...don't cry...for me..."_

When their aunt Akiko pulled up, they said nothing. They picked up their bookbags, walked down the steps, opened their doors, and got in, shut the doors. All simultaneously. Anyone watching would swear the two were twins, instead of two of a set of separated triplets.

The girl's windows were down, and the wind whistled through them, reminding them of that same strained voice, bringing back horrible memories of their sister's last words: _"Don't...forget...me..."_

* * *

"Kagome? Baby?"

Kagome didn't respond to Inuyasha's concerned voice. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying not to cry, hardly even blinking. Inuyasha would stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and kiss her small mouth, and still, she wouldn't move. It was almost like she didn't even know he was there, and that hurt him.

"Kagome, please talk to me."

No response. He kissed her.

"Sweetie, please, at least pretend like you think I'm here!"

She blinked. Inuyasha was tired of trying. He huffed, glared at her, and got up, marching to the door. He already had one clawed hand on the handle, when her heard Kagome's voice. It was so quiet that, for a second, he thought he imagined it.

"Wait."

He didn't even look back over his shoulder.

"Oh, so _now _you notice I'm here," he scolded her.

"I've noticed you this whole time."

"Bullshit!" He glared over his shoulder. "I called your name, I held you, stroked you, hell, I _kissed you _and you _still _didn't acknowledge my existence!"

She sat up and glared back, but didn't say anything. "That's because you can't think to look deeper," she finally sneered after a few minutes of this.

"_Look deeper?_" Inuyasha yelled, spinning around, glad in the back of his mind that Kagome's mother had left to go get Autumn and Dory. "Why should I have to look deeper? Who's the one who's been _holding _you, _kissing _you, keeping from _KILLING _that _F**KING WOLF DEMON WHEN HE'S NEAR YOU, _because he's _scared that he'll LOSE YOU! _Even before all this, I was terrified! Every time I fought with you, it hurt _me _because I knew I was hurting you! Every time you accused me of not caring about your feelings, it was like Kikyo all over again! You _tore my f**king heart out! REPEATEDLY! _And _YOU'RE _telling _ME _to _LOOK DEEPER when you can't even_ _pretend LIKE YOU F**KING NOTICE ME?"_

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome wasn't finished calling his name when he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him deafeningly.

"Inuyasha...you can't leave me...not again..." She curled up into the same sobbing mess she'd been for the past three days, allowing sleep to overcome her body, along with the horrid nightmare that had consumed her the whole time, reminding her of her greatest fear...

"Don't leave me...don't leave me..." Her voice was the only one in the entire house, which made her next thought even louder: _You have to see if he can pass the final test._

* * *

It was the next day. Kagome had finally found the strength to go back to school, even without Summer. Inuyasha was now following Autumn and Dory, who were completely silent as they walked toward the school to pick up Kagome. The two bereaved sisters had decided to remain home from school, and now they were leading Inuyasha to it to go get Kagome.

Dory said nothing, but she shared a very bad feeling with her sister. Neither girl was sure what was waiting for them, but they both knew it would be bad. Very bad.

It all happened so fast...

They walked up to the front gates. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He bumped into the shocked girls. He gasped, growled, turned, and stormed away.

Leaving the two to watch Kagome kiss Yukio.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks and stay tuned, everyone! Gonna post the next chapter here soon, hopefully. And you get to find out exactly what effect this new discovery has on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship...**

**O.O**


	11. The First Blow

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: *Eyes bulge* WHOA! Ch. 11 and I've got 23 reviews? WHOA!**

**Summer: You said that already. When do I come in?**

**DR: You're dead, remember?**

**Summer: Damn. Forgot about that.**

**Inuyasha: What about me?**

**DR: What about you?**

**Inuyasha: I dunno. Anything.**

**DR: Well, since I don't own you, I'll tell you what: You get to find out Kagome's little secret in this chapter, kay?**

**Summer: Oh, yeah, you pine over HIM! What bout me?**

**DR: Well, you know, I own you. I created you, therefore, you know every freaking catch in this story. Now please shut up so I can concentrate.**

**Summer: *Mutters* Pu-lease, you would finish a multi-chapter story if you knew the Zombie Apocalypse was happening around you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The First Blow**

It had been thirteen days. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't talked, Autumn and Dory had shared memories of Summer and tried out new things, both in the forest and in the water, and Sango and Miroku, well, they were just about the same. Often, the others wondered if they would _ever _change. Today, though, things were going to change dramatically. No-one ever expected it, since Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. Sango and Miroku were on one wall, while Autumn and Dory were huddled in the corner.

"Look, Kagome, I told you," said Inuyasha, irritated, "we're over!"

"But why?"

"_Why? Because you were kissing that creep, that's why!_"

"And you can't think to give me another chance?"

"Why should I?" he yelled, "You cheated on me!"

"Inuyasha, it wasn't-"

"Don't try to make me forgive you, Kagome, because I won't!"

"Inuyasha, you don't understand!"

"I understand just fine, Kagome, and I'm _not _going to forgive you!"

He turned to walk away, and Kagome's nightmare came to life. _"Inuyasha..." _she remembered crying, _"don't leave me! Inuyasha!"_

_ "You...you won't ever...l-leave me...right?"_

_ "No, Kagome, never."_

_ "You'll always...be with me?"_

_ "Always."_

"You promised!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha stopped. His back stiffened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that night I woke up crying?"

"So?"

"You told me you'd never leave me. You said you'd always be with me, no matter what!"

Inuyasha already had the woven curtain open when Dory stepped in.

"So you're just gonna walk out? After all the kisses, the promises, the tears...you're just gonna leave all that behind?"

"Just stay out of this, Nymphadora!"

Dory gasped, offended. Sango took a step forward to stand next to her. "She's right, you know. First you tell Kagome that you love her and you'll never leave her, no matter what. Now you're just gonna leave her here? What kind of a man are you!"

Next was Miroku, "I'm sure Lady Kagome will agree that even I, with my lecherous tendencies, am more sensible than that!"

Inuyasha's ears were flattened to his head, and he was shaking. But it was Autumn's small, quiet, high-pitched voice.

"He who strikes the first blow admits he's lost the argument..."

"Just _shut up, _all of you!"

Inuyasha spun around on his heel to yell at all of them, showing that he had tears falling from his eyes.

"I f**kin' get it, okay! Just leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha..." came Autumn's voice. Instead of being in the corner where she had been last time, she was tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve, "remember, if you are patient in a moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He bolted out of the hut, leaving the others in complete stunned silence.

* * *

Deep in the forest, in the shade of the Goshinboku, there lay a single rectangular mound of earth, a rounded stone pounded into the ground at the head of the mound. On the mound, there was a single, small bunch of yarrow flowers to symbolize healing. Next to them was a pink sweet pea flower, symbolizing departure. Lastly, there was a pink and white rose to show everlasting sisterly love.

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing, and a beautiful young woman floated between the trees. She had flowing black hair and a large, pink kimono. She had a kind, pale face and kept her hands folded in her sleeves, whose cuffs dropped almost to the ground. She knelt next to the grave and put her left hand on the gravestone, which read:

_R.I.P  
__Summer Katherine Takaki  
__Born: ?  
__Died: April 21, 1997  
__Loving sister and cousin._

Another breeze blew, this time from the other direction, and another young woman walked out into the other end of the clearing. This one looked much less traditional-looking. She had long, flaming red hair and a slim figure, with huge, green eyes and a small mouth. She was wearing a long-sleeve, knee-length, purple dress that shimmered with streaks of silver in the sunlight. She smiled at the older woman.

"Izayoi," she nodded her head slightly.

"Sommeranda," Izayoi repeated the action.

Summer sat down next to the grave, as well. She felt the soft earth and said, "Wow. It's a little weird, knowing that I'm sitting next to my own body right now." She giggled slightly. Izayoi nodded. "I still remember dying, too..."

"Now is not the time to worry about that."

Summer raised a thin, black eyebrow. "Then why did you call me out here?"

"I need you to help me with my son."

"_Inuyasha?_"

"Yes."

"Well...what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help him with his lover."

"What did Kagome do this time?" Summer sighed in exasperation, slumping.

"She was putting him through the Test."

Summer face-palmed. "Oh, Kami..."

"Yes, and I'm afraid Inuyasha may have taken it quite wrong."

"No offense, but, knowing him, probably."

"I need you to let him know what's going on."

"How?" She shot into a standing position. "Izayoi, I'm dead! I'm pure spirit! I don't know if he can even see me! And besides, he never listened to me when I was alive, why would he listen after I'm dead?"

"Summer..."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know...Autumn's whole 'gem-can't-be-polished' quote..."

"'A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor can a man be perfected without trials.'"

"Yeah, yeah..." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. But don't blame me when he can't freaking see me." She looked upwards, at the sky. "Shit...Gotta fly, hon. Wish me luck with Inuyasha."

Izayoi smiled slightly before she disappeared into mist. Summer threw her head back and her arms out, closing her eyes. As she exhaled, a warm wind blew around her, and a pair of fluffy wings appeared out of her back. With one last ferocious gust of wind, she vanished into thin air.

All was calm once more.


	12. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Hey, Summer, I got those Skittles you wanted!**

**Summer: SKITTLES!**

**DR: But you can't have any.**

**Summer: *Punches DemonRider***

**DR: (Dizzy) Unless...**

**Summer: (Two inches from DR's face) Skittles!**

**DR: You make me the rightful owner of Inuyasha!**

**Summer: *Punches DemonRider***

**DR: (Dizzier, spits out tooth) Okay, ah leash geh I-yuh-yaha an Ka-home-ay mawwie...**

**Summer: *Punches DemonRider***

**DR: FINE! YOU CAN HAVE, LIKE, THREE SKITTLES!**

_**Summer shoves the whole box in her mouth.**_

**DR: *Sweat-drop***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Breaking Point**

Inuyasha fled the hut, hot tears staining his face. He had a million feelings rushing through him, and he wasn't sure which feeling was strongest...

…The bummed-out feeling of inadequacy watching the woman he loved be with someone else...

…The heartless rage against her and the boy he had caught her with...

…The nauseous fury in his stomach upon seeing the boy's nasty smirk over Kagome's shoulder...

…The guilty failure of having lost the love of his life...

…Or the humiliating confusion of realizing that he truly wanted her back.

Inuyasha's sobs finally took over his body, and he stopped running, safely hidden behind the flowered tresses of a weeping willow. He leaned against the trunk before sliding down it, putting his head on his knees. After a little while, he finally decided on one emotion.

* * *

Everything was silent in the hut. As Inuyasha left, everyone stood, stunned, watching the door. Kagome was the first to do anything.

"He...he left..." she murmured, falling to her knees. Dory and Autumn followed, each putting a hand on her shoulder as she cried into her hands. "H-he left me!" she sobbed.

Miroku sighed and sat back against the wall. Sango sat next to him, tiredly laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Miroku kept his hands firmly folded in his lap, but, finding that his perverted instincts were too difficult to hold back, he busied his hands by grabbing a shocked Shippo by his tail and sitting him in his lap, gently petting his orange fur.

Except for Kagome's sobs, everything was unusually quiet. But once the fire went out without anyone touching it, everyone knew that Dory had reached her breaking point. She growled and stood up, sprinting for the door.

"Wait!" Autumn called, "Dory, where are you going?"

"To handle that ass myself!" she yelled without stopping.

Autumn was utterly shocked. This was the first time Dory had _ever _cursed. Autumn knew when her sister was angry, and this was it. She prayed that someone else was looking for Inuyasha...and that they got there before Dory did.

* * *

Inuyasha, finally finished with his moments of confusion, slammed his fist onto the trunk of the willow. He had been so confused that it had finally come to the point of pissing him off.

"_Dammit!_"He yelled at it. "How could she just _cheat _on me like that? She knew I was coming!" He hit the tree trunk again. "Does she had short-term memory loss? She's not stupid! She's such a" - _Wham! _- "lying," - _Wham! _- "cheating," - _Wham!_ - "_tramp!_"

There was a whistle from what seemed like on the other side of the tree. "Wow. Harsh words. Sure hope that ain't _my _cousin you're talkin' about."

Inuyasha listened for a little while. He was sure he recognized that voice...that speech pattern...

_Wait, but...what...how...?_

* * *

Dory sprinted through the forest, barefoot and bleeding, ignoring the burning, stabbing sensation in her feet from all the sticker-plants and thorns. She refused to be stopped until she found Inuyasha...and taught him a good lesson. After a while of searching through the forest, she heard voices, one female and one...Inuyasha's.

She dived behind a tree and listened. The female spoke first.

"Yeah, I _know _you can't see me!"

"Well, then how can you be there?"

"'Cause I just am."

"How come I can't I see you?"

"Maybe because I'm, oh, I dunno, _dead?_"

"_How the hell are you here then?_"

"You know what, I've got a Goddess watching me, and if I don't finish up what I need to say quickly, she's gonna yank me back up there. So, here's the deal..."

Dory listened closer. _Goddess? Up there? Dead? What's going on here?_

"...and so _your own mother _sent me to talk to you about your girlfriend."

"She's not my—wait...Mother? But...she's dead."

"So am I."

"You can't be here, then!"

"Well, then call me the voice in your f**king head, just let me finish!"

"But how can you see my mother, but I can't see you?"

"Because only the dead can see the dead, idiot! Now _let me finish before I get pulled off the Earth!_"

Dory wasn't sure what to make of what she was hearing. She carefully looked past the tree trunk she was hiding behind and saw that Inuyasha was standing behind the twisted tendrils of a weeping willow, and it looked as though he was talking to someone heatedly...

...except that there was nobody in front of him.

_That little mutt knows that I'm here. He's trying to confuse me._

"Okay, Inuyasha, that's enough!" she finally yelled, coming out from behind the tree. "You're not gonna trick me into thinking you're crazy enough to talk to yourself! I'm not gonna have sympathy on you!"

Inuyasha looked at her, startled. "D-Dory...where'd you come from?"

She stormed over to him. "Don't try to play stupid with me, you fleabitten backstabber! You _really _think I'd believe you thought you were talking to some chick who wasn't there!"

"B-but-"

"The game's over, Inuyasha! Where is she?"

"Right here..." that same female voice said. Dory looked around.

"Where?"

"Right here."

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because I'm dead."

"Oh, yeah right! _Show yourself!_"

"...Moron."

Dory swung her fists above her head, and began yelling.

"_Hey! There are two people on this planet allowed to call me a moron, and one of them is-"_

"Dead?"

Dory stopped in the middle of her rant, her fists still in the air. She turned around slowly to face the other, invisible person. She couldn't believe her ears.

"...Summer?"

* * *

**A/N: I love dramatic irony. ^^ Please review and stay tuned!**


End file.
